A Game Called Love and Life
by WordDocument
Summary: Katherine is still in love with Henry and wants to bring out the Henry that she fell in love with years ago. The Henry that loved her and didn't love any other women. She gets help from certain people that are close to the King because they are sick and tired of his acts in the court. Will she get a hold of the King before Anne does? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Mixture of Feelings.**

 **English is not my first language, you have been warned :D you grammar Nazis :D no pun intended!**

 **Chapter One: The lies**

It was a bright sunny day, birds were chirping and kids were running around. In the castle of England there lies King Henry VIII and Queen Katherine of Aragon, both were laughing and smiling. They were in love, they were always in love.

"I love you." Said Henry. He was a tall handsome gentleman about 6'2, had blue eyes, and brunette hair. He was roughly around 23 years old. "I will always and only look at you, my love."

"As do I, Henry." Responded Katherine. She didn't have the original look of any Spanish women. Her hair was strawberry blond, with dark brown eyes. She wasn't too tall or too short, she was the perfect height for Henry, she was around 5'8. She was roughly around 28 years old.

"I promise with all my soul and heart that I will love you until I die." Said Henry.

"But what if I cannot bore you a son?" Katherine asks, afraid of the answer.

"It doesn't matter, boy or girl, I shall love you."

"Oh Henry," Katherine said, trying to hold back her tears of joy. She loved him, she always had ever since she met him. He was one of the few that would talk to her and befriend her. He was the only one that tried to support her during the days that she was living in poverty in England. She fell more deeply in love when he went against his father's command and visit her. She felt belonged, she felt that somebody actually cared for her. The day he proposed to her thrilled her and shocked her. Henry had went against his father's will to marry her. That was the day when she became his.

"What made you fall in love with me?" She asked. "Is it because I have the blood of Ferdinand and Isabella?"

"Ah, what made me fall in love with you, was you, love." He answered looking directly in her eyes. "You are different than any other women. You lived in poverty and never complained. I was personally afraid that you would persuade your family members in Spain to declare war on us." He chuckled. "But to get back to the subject, all of the other women just want fame and glory. They want the title "Queen of England" but you, love, you wanted a family. You are also grateful of things given to you, you never once complained about your life or the amount of money I gave to you. Unlike other women who complain if they didn't get a diamond ring." He said. "Because of this, I fall in love with you even more every day."

"Henry," She said. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She cried, cried because she was happy to hear that he loved her. That he isn't lying.

"It is getting late Katherine, you should go to sleep. Don't stay up too late, your pregnant remember?"

"Yes, my lord." She said. She obeyed.

Henry got on the bed, and lied right beside her. "Good night Katherine."

"Good night, your majesty." She replied.

-1 week later-

"Your Majesty!" One of Katherine's maid yelled.

"What is it?" Henry asked as he put down his pen and paper.

"Queen Katherine is in labor!" She yelled.

"She what?!" He yelled. Henry got up as fast as he can. "I'm finally going to be a father!" He ran across the castle smiling and laughing. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He's going to be a father. "I'm going to be the best father there is!" he yelled. As he arrived he saw his friend, Charles.

"Your Majesty," Charles said.

"What should I name my child Charles?" Henry asked.

Before Charles could answer, they heard a baby's cry. A maid ran out and said, "Her Majesty had given birth to a girl. A healthy girl!"

"A girl?" Henry said disappointed. He knew he shouldn't be sad but happy, but deep down inside, he wanted a son to continue the Tudor blood line. "It is fine, God wants us to keep trying." Henry said. "It is mine and Katherine's after all." Henry entered the room where he saw the baby being held by Katherine's maid, Elizabeth. "Let me hold it." As Elizabeth handed the baby girl over to Henry, Katherine woke up.

"My lord," She said as she looked at Henry.

"You all are dismissed, I want some alone time with my Queen." He said. As the maids left, Henry asked Katherine, " You are awake."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Katherine asks.

"It is a girl" Henry replied. Katherine could tell that Henry was disappointed.

"I am sorry your majesty, I couldn't give you a son." She said.

"No matter, it is still our child, God wants us to wait Katherine." Henry replied. "Besides, boy or girl, doesn't matter right? What matters is that I'm going to be the best father there is!"

Katherine couldn't help but to smile. She knew that Henry wanted a son, but maybe she thought, maybe a girl is enough for him.

"I shall name you Mary like my sister!" He said, "The pearl of my world."

-2 years later-

"Your majesty! The queen is in labor!" Cried Charles.

"Another child! A son! Please God a son!" Henry yelled, he started to run down the hallway. "Please for the love of God, a son! A healthy one!" As he arrived he could hear his wife yelling and crying.

"Your majesty this way!" said a maid as she led Henry into the room of where Katherine is giving birth.

"Oh shit, not this again," Henry said. He remembered the scenes of Katherine giving birth. It was horrible, he couldn't believe his eyes! The scene of his wife part and the head! "Lord help me." He whispered. As he walked in he saw how Katherine was crying and yelling.

"Dios Mios!" she cried.

"One more push m'lady" said a maid. "One more!"

Katherine gave it the best she could, and at last a cry was heard. As the maid picked the baby up and wiped it clean, she said, "Congratulations! Tis a boy!"

"A son!" Henry cried, "Finally!" He went over and took the baby and held him. "I shall name you Henry! Henry the ninth! Katherine look! He has your eyes and mouth!"

"Let me see sir." Said Katherine softly. She held out her arms. When Henry the Ninth was in his mother's arms he started to cry. "What a strong voice you have!"

"Tis a strong boy!" Cried the King. "Thank you Katherine for this gift. A girl and now a son!"

"No Henry, thank you for the family we have!"

-2 weeks later-

"Your Majesties." Called out a maid. She ran out to them as they are going on their afternoon walk with each other.

"Yes?" King Henry said.

"The prince-"the maid couldn't bring herself to tell them, she didn't want to tell them, it would devastate them.

"What about him?" Katherine asked quickly.

"He. He.."

"Spit it out!" Yelled King Henry.

"The Prince has stopped breathing…" The maid said as she looked down at the floor.

"No…No…" Said Henry.

"God No Please, not him, please." Said Katherine. She couldn't believe her ears, not her son, not her only son. She felt her eyes watering, she couldn't stop them. She was strong, but not strong enough for this, not her son! Not hers and Henry's son. Henry couldn't believe his ears too.

"No…" He said. "Why, Why…" he said. His only son. His only heir, gone. "Why God." He wondered. "A son is all I ask for, is that too much?"

"Henry, I'm sorry." Said Katherine. She touched his hand but he jerked it away.

"I need some time." He said. He started to walk away. "Katherine can't bore me a son. Just a son." He said.

-3 Years later-

"I want to annul our marriage Katherine." Henry finally said.

"What. Henry why?" Katherine said, trying not to raise her voice.

"Our relationship is incestuous. You are my brother's wife." Henry said.

"What do you mean? I am yours Henry no one else's." Katherine said. "What's going through your head Henry?"

"It is the fact that you are the reason why we cannot have sons! You are the reason why Katherine! "Henry Yelled. "You were married to my brother and slept with him! That is what caused us to not have sons!"

"You were my first!" Katherine cried as tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You know that!"

"I will see you later madam." Henry finally said. Sighing he got up from his char and walked to the door.

"It's that Boylan girl isn't it Henry!" Katherine cried. "I've been hearing rumors, tell me it isn't true!"

He didn't want to answer for some reason. He didn't want to but he had to. He took a deep breath and answered. "I have fallen in love with her. She will bore me sons." He finally said. His heart started to ache, it felt like someone stabbed him. He didn't know why he felt this way but he did. "Good day madam." He said. He walked out the door and he heard her cry. He heard how painful the cry was. He didn't know why his eyes started to water. "Why am I crying…?" He said to himself. "I do not love her…Why am I crying…"

A/N:

Hey guys so yeah I know it's not really historically accurate but I mean its Fan Fiction! But please let me know about anything I need to change! Any would be great!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This is just the beginning of a whole new start.**

 **A/N: So, I have decided to not be very accurate with history. I want to add more drama and thriller. So therefore I have decided to change the plot into something more drama. Chapter one will be the same because it is the prologue of the cause. So in conclusion the plot will be Katherine and Anne waging a war against each other. Anne, trying her best to get rid of Katherine and become to Queen of England, whereas Katherine's goal is to get the old Henry back by making him "desire" her and teach Anne her Place.**

 **Anyways enough of me talking, and more of the characters talking :3.**

 _The Queen's Chambers. 8:00 A.M_

Katherine still couldn't believe it. Henry was tired of her. She didn't understand why he was so infatuated with Anne Boleyn. She thought that Henry would grow tired of her like he did with Bessie Blount but he wasn't, he was infatuated with Anne. "Why must he do this to me," she thought, "Where did we go wrong? Tis it because of no sons? Lord help me." She felt tears running down her cheeks and she heard herself let out a cry. She needed someone right now. She needed her daughter but her daughter was cast off to Ludlow Castle. She needed someone that can understand her sorrow that would help her get Henry back. But who? Who should she go to at this very moment? Then she thought of a few people that would help her; Charles Brandon, Thomas More, and her favorite sister-in-law; Mary Tudor. Although all three are close to the King, all of them hate the Boleyn family.

"Lady Darr," Katherine called out to her maid.

"Yes your majesty." Replied Elizabeth Darr as she arrived by the queen's side.

"Can you go tell Sir Thomas More to meet me at the Garden today in 2 hours?" Katherine said.

""Yes anything for you, your highness." Elizabeth said obediently.

"Make sure no one, I mean no one knows about this."

"Yes your highness I will not say anything to anyone besides Sir Thomas More."

"Thank you." Katherine gave her a gentle smile. She knew she can count on Elizabeth, she is the few of her Lady in Waiting that did not try to seduce the king.

"What on earth are you planning on doing Katherine?" Thought Elizabeth. She knew the queen was very well reserved and didn't like telling others about herself but the way that the Queen talked to her was different than usual. "This might be about the Annulment."

Sir Thomas Chambers

Sir Thomas More was a gentlemen, unlike any other noblemen, he was mature and he wasn't lecherous. He was devoted to his family. It didn't matter to him that he had no sons, as long as his wife was happy, then he is happy. While writing a note to his wife, Alice, there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Lady Darr, I need to talk to you about something important." Elizabeth whispered. She hoped that Thomas had heard her, but luckily, Thomas was talented for his ears, he can hear the smallest sound even if there is a large crowd.

"Come in." He replied as he put his pen down.

Lady Darr opened the door and closed is softly as if everyone is sleeping. She bowed to him. "Queen Katherine asks if you can come meet her at the Garden in two hours. It is an important matter."

"It must be an emergency." Thought Thomas. Katherine would have never asked him to join her in a rush, she would have usually planned ahead of time with him. "Alright, tell the Queen I will meet her there." Said Thomas.

"Also, the queen wishes that no one may know about this meeting." Said Elizabeth.

"Alright I will make sure nothing come out of my mouth about this meeting." He said. "Something is wrong." He thought.

"Good day sir." Elizabeth replied and exited the room.

* * *

 **The Gardens of the English Palace.**

Katherine arrived at the place where she told Thomas to meet her. She hated being late, she felt that being late is unprofessional, especially as a queen. "This is the place where Henry and I met for the first time." She said softly to herself. She remembered how she couldn't speak English fluently and she and Henry conversed in Latin. She also remembered how he showed her the roses that his mother had planted and told her that these roses cannot be compared to her beauty. How her beauty cannot be compared to anything. "What has happened to the old Henry." She thought. "I wonder if he is thinking about me right now."

A few minutes later, Katherine saw Thomas and started walking towards him. "I am sorry your majesty, I had to drop a few things off." Thomas said as he kneeled down and kissed her hand. "You are doing well am I correct?"

"I cannot answer that question because you will be incorrect." She said.

Thomas stood up and started walking with the queen. "Katherine, what is the matter, you never tell me to meet you in a rush, you usually set up an appointment with me." He said.

"Tis about the King." She said. "I need help and I wonder if you can help me. I know that you and him are close, but please, I need someone to help me. I do not want to lose him, especially to the Boleyn family."

"I see." Thomas said. He is loyal to the king but Katherine is right, once Anne Boleyn becomes queen, her family will cause hell.

"I love him Thomas, it hurts me to see him with her every day." Katherine said. She tried her best not to cry but she couldn't help it. "Whenever we are together, he looks at me with these disgusting eyes like I'm some kind of dirt."

"Now, now Katherine, do not cry. I do not wish to see my favorite queen cry. I shall help you." Thomas said. "Only if you will become strong because If you are not strong, this will not work."

"Oh Thomas, thank you." She said as she wiped her tears. "What do we do?"

"King Henry has been a spoiled brat all his life. He cannot stand it if he doesn't get his way." Thomas hated to say it but it was true. Henry has gotten everything that he wanted, besides a son and that is what drove him into this mess. "He wants everything to go his ways, and when they don't, he acts like a 5 year old, acting not thinking."

"Just like not having a son." Katherine said.

"Exactly," Thomas agreed, "So what I was thinking is you should make your self desirable. Make the King want you, thrive for you. Make him vulnerable."

Katherine could not believe what she had just heard. Thomas is Henry's tutor back then and loyal subject, he agreed to help her so easily. "You agreed so quickly Sir Thomas."

"Yes, I was hoping that you would ask me that question." He said, "I too agree with you that Henry is going too far. The way he has treated you makes me upset and the fact that he listens to the Boleyn's anger me even more. As his old teacher, I never taught him this nor do I remember his parents teaching him to become like this."

"I wonder where did his old self wander off to." Katherine sighed. She wondered what changed him. Was it her? "Maybe it is me…"

"Milady, you have nothing to go with this! Tis not your fault that you cannot have sons!" Thomas said. He clenched his fists together as he remembered how Henry embarrassed her in front of a crowd.

"I just want him to become the good Henry…" she sighed.

"The only way o do that is to make him feel like he is not desired." Thomas said. "Trust me, it works, I have tried it on Alice."

"So what do I have to do?" She said. "Ignore him?"

"No, make him want you, deny his actions and go against him." Thomas explained. "It will drive him insane."

"I hope you are right."

"Don't worry it will, its Henry." Thomas chuckled.

"I plan to tell Mary and Charles about this since I know they hate the Boleyn's and they believe that the annulment is a waste of time." She explained.

"Let me talk to Charles." Thomas said. "He and I have a close relationship."

"Alright Thomas, thank you for everything." She said. "I must go now, I do not want people to see that we have been out here."

"Remember what I have said, be strong and make him desire you." Thomas said. "Good bye your grace."

* * *

 _ **Katherine's Chambers**_

"Lady Darr, please bring me a pen and a letter." Katherine said. As Elizabeth handed her the supplies she heard her door swing open. It was Henry. "Henry, you have come to dine with me?"

"All of you leave." He commanded the maids. "Yes I have come to dine with you to discuss some important matters." He said down in front of her.

Katherine remembered what Thomas told her, go against him. "If it is about the Great Matter then I do not wish to talk"

Henry was shocked. He has never heard Katherine say something so bold. "Aren't you feeling confident today."

She knew Henry would say that. It was Henry after all. "I am telling you the truth, I do not want to discuss it." She tried to sound more confident but she couldn't, it was Henry, the man she love.

Henry laughed, "You are still scared of me," he said.

"No," she said. But it was true, she was. She was scared that he will leave her, she was scared that he will leave forever. "Oh how do I become more confident on facing him." She thought.

"You know Katherine, I do not understand why you still linger for me, when I do not linger for you. I am done with you." He laughed as he ate his bread.

"Henry," She said. She couldn't take it. She wanted to cry, to show him how much he is hurting her but she remembered what Thomas said, she had to be strong for Henry to realize what he had lost. Her mother also told her to not become someone else's toy, to stand up for yourself and make people become intimidated. "I do not want to fight with you."

"Fight? Oh darling, I am not fighting, I am stating facts about us. I have no use of you." He said. If he had to admit, his heart started to ache after he said that. "Unlike Anne, she will bore me sons after the annulment. She will give me what I want unlike you. All you did, was bore me Mary. A girl that will have no use to the Tudors."

Katherine looked at her wedding ring and sighed. She has had it. She will not be humiliated after this any longer. He has broken the last straw. He has offended her daughter, her pearl. "Henry, you honestly think that I care about you and that whore?" She said. She was surprised that she even said that.

Henry too was surprised, he stopped chewing and stared at her.

"You threw away your family for a whore that slept with countless of men before you, how would you know that when you have a child with her that it isn't someone else's?" She said.

"You are stepping out of the line Katherine."

Katherine laughed. "Me? You must be kidding me Henry, it was you who decided to talk about our daughter. She has nothing to do with this and you know it."

Henry glared at his wife and she said that. No one has ever talked to him like this besides Thomas and his parents. Not even Arthur has talked to him like. "You will not talk to your King like this."

"My king?" Katherine said. She stood up and said, "The only real King in this room right now is God."

"How dare you!" Henry yelled. He slammed his hands on the table causing the plates to jump. He stood up and looked her straight in the eye.

"Go on Henry, yell at me. You know for a fact that I am telling the truth. You used to be a good king, but what has happened Henry? Where has the old Henry gone to?" She hit the nerve for sure. She saw his expression change immediately.

He didn't know what to say. He was confused, how has he changed. He has always been like this. "No, you changed Katherine."

"How have I changed? Henry? Besides the fact that I have had enough with you." She said.

Enough, echoed through his head. She was done with him. The king of England. Never has she ever talked to him like this. Before, she would comfort him and try to calm him down. She wouldn't even dare raise her voice. "I am done eating. I have lost my appetite." Henry said. He started walking towards her door. "It was a mistake talking to you."

"We never talked, we fought." She replied. "You must be happy am I right?"

He couldn't reply, he was chocked and stunned. He can't believe that Katherine is treating him like this. All he could do was just walk away from her room. "What has happened today?" he wondered. "No, I will not get treated like this." He said. He turned around and went back in her chambers.

"What is it now Henry?" Katherine asks.

"I am staying the night." He said. He wasn't going to stay the night, he was going to make sure that he will not get treated like dirt. He will make sure she become the obedient wife that she always had. "I'm pretty sure you would like that after years of loneliness."

"Who says I was lonely? I have many men that desire Me." she said. She knew she hit him. She saw his face turn red. He saw his fist clench together.

"What did you say?" he said raising his voice.

She knew that to make him desire her, the first thing she must do is to make him jealous. "You heard me, I have men who still desire me. They bring me flowers every day, many of them try to bed with me." She saw how his face went completely red and he was shaking as if he was in the snow without clothes. "Does he still care?" she wondered.

"And what did you say!" he demanded. He didn't know why he was getting upset. He couldn't possibly still be in love with her. He was in love with Anne, the women that promised him a son! Lots of sons! But something was bothering him when she said that. He couldn't help but to wonder who has tried to bed the queen.

"What do you think I said?" She said. She was testing him.

"Do not play games with me women!"

"Of course I said if the annulment goes well, I shall consider the offer." She shrugged.

"You think I would let you marry someone?" he said raising his voice more.

"Henry, what makes you think I have to follow your orders after we have separated." She said. "I bet you would be happy won't you? No more Katherine, and more whores in this palace."

"Because I am the King of England, the King of the land you are living on!" he said.

"I will not be in England after the Annulment." She stated "I have no reason to stay here, I will have things in France to do." She knew she hit him deep with this.

Henry grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall. "You will not marry the King of France!" he said in a low deep voice.

She was scared but she was enjoying it. This was the first time she has seen Henry this angry before. "Try me, Henry Tudor." She said looking at him directly in the eyes. "I dare you."

"You think that he'll love you and provide you with happiness like I have did?" he said.

She glared at him. "Happiness? Love?" She laughed. "You have caused me pain more that love and happiness. Henry, I have forgiven you and I have showed you my love for years, but you decided to throw it all away! I am done, henry, I am tired of this." She jerked her hand away. "I wish to retire, I am tired of looking at you."

He looked at her as she got on her bed and lied down. What is he going to do now, she is tired of him. Katherine, his first love, the women that taught him so many things in life is now done with him. His heart hurts for some reason. He should be happy that she does not love him but he isn't, its killing him. He didn't know what to do but to go back to the women that will bore him sons. After all she is obedient, right?

"This is for your own good Henry." Sighed Katherine as she heard Henry close her bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Two can play this game.**

 **A/N: I don't own anything. But, since its school time, I won't be able to update chapters so often like I am right now. But I will try to get at least 1 per week. It just depends on my schedule that week. This story is also taking place when Katherine is 34 and Henry 26, I didn't want to make it the actual year because they are both in their 40's and late 30's, I find it more comfortable writing it when they are young. And I am making Anne around 22.**

* * *

 **-King Henry's Chambers.**

Henry was confused, he didn't know what to do or say after Katherine treated him with such disrespect. He didn't want to talk to Anne because she will always agree on everything that he says and that she hated the queen. He needed to talk to someone. He couldn't talk to Charles either because Charles was on team Katherine. Maybe if he talked to his teacher, Sir Thomas. He will understand and help him.

"Your majesty, you seem a bit odd today." Said Anne, they have been silent for a long time. She knew Henry was upset because he got on bed without looking at her.

"Why do you say that, love?" he replied.

"You usually would talk to me about your day and ask me about my day." She said.

"I am just tired, love." He replied. He knew Anne. She was the mind of women that wanted attention, his attention to be specific. She would always bash the queen and expect him to agree. He did in fact agree with one thing that she had said about the queen; she is way too stubborn.

"You met the queen today haven't you?" Anne said impatiently. It was in fact bothering her. She knew they were married, but the king should only be looking at her! She didn't care about the fact that they were still married, all she cared about was the title, Queen of England.

"Katherine and I are still married." Henry said trying not to seem annoyed.

"But why would you want to spend time with her? Don't you want to spend time with me? The one that will bore you sons!" she said. She tried not to raise her voice but she couldn't help it. She was the one that would be queen and bore the king sons.

"Have you forgot that the person you are raising your voice at is the king?" Henry said as he glared at her. He didn't want to fight, he already had a fight, he doesn't need another one.

"And that person is the one that I want to spend my life with!" she screamed.

"Maybe if you stop nagging, I would at least try to speed things up." He said in an irritated voice. "I wish to be alone, get out." He commanded.

"Henry!" she gasped.

"OUT!" he screamed. "Do you want me to call the guards?"

"Fine." She replied coolly. She did what he commanded and walked out not saying word. She was angry, angry at Katherine. It was all her fault. If she would've just accepted the fact that henry is in love with her, then things would've been going smoother, but she was too stubborn, too blinded by the past they shared. "Curse that old hag." She spitted out. Little did she know that a particular someone heard it.

* * *

 _ **Queen Katherine's chambers.**_

At last she was alone. She was tired of this. She was tired of fighting and losing. She knew for a fact she won the argument since she was the one that said the final words in the fight. She was happy, not because she won the fight, but because she made Henry vulnerable and confused. She saw that he cared because of his expressions. "Maybe he does still care." She wondered.

"Your majesty." Said Elizabeth. "Tomorrow, the kingdom will have a banquet celebrating Sir Brandon's birthday, and Sir Thomas wants you to attend it."

Thomas has talked to Charles probably. "Alright. I will attend it." This maybe the only chance that she will make Henry more uncomfortable in front of a crowd. She smiled as she thought of his face today.

* * *

 _ **The Banquet next afternoon.-**_

"How lovely," exclaimed Katherine. She looked around and saw how everything is well done by the King. "Henry went all out." She should've known that he would go all out, Charles is one of the few people that he trusts and listens to. They were childhood friends. Henry and Arthur was never close since Arthur was the first born and the child that everyone spoils. Henry was just the second option.

"Katherine." Henry said behind her. "You showed up." He was surprised. Katherine barley went to any banquet since the birth accidents.

Katherine didn't want to answer him, she wanted to ignore him but her heart is telling her to talk to him. She was going to but she saw her. Anne Boleyn, the girl who stole Henry, the girl who ruined her marriage. "Your majesties." She bowed to both Henry and Katherine.

"Lady Boleyn," replied Henry with a smile. He looked at Anne but turned to Katherine afterwards.

Katherine didn't reply but looked away. She didn't want to talk to Anne or even look at her, she was scared that she might lose it and say something inappropriate. "Your majesties." Said Charles as he walked towards Henry and Katherine.

"Charles, my friend!" exclaimed Henry. "Congratulations! You are new 33!"

"Please, my lord, do not mention my age." Charles sighed. "I would like to think that I am 16 today."

Anne laughed softly as she heard what Charles had said. She knew that Charles hated her but he was just a care-free man.

"Charles, being grown is better than being a child." Katherine said while glaring at Anne. "You should not be like some people who take used things from people."

"Katherine, please." Said Henry. He didn't want problems during a banquet. There was already enough tension in the palace.

"Katherine scoffs as she heard Henry side with Anne. "What a man whore." She thought.

Charles laughed as he saw the tension, especially Anne's face when she heard the queen. He knew what was going on, he knew because Thomas told him before the banquet, he hated the Boleyn family and wanted them gone. He wanted them to be banished. He will do anything to see their cocky smirks wiped off their face. "My queen, may I have this dance?" he wanted to talk to her about it and he figured this will be the first and only time that he will be able to get back at the king and teach him a lesson. He wanted to make the king jealous and admit that he lost the perfect queen. He wanted Henry to admit that he was wrong.

Katherine looked at Henry and smirked at him. "I suppose so," she laughed. "Since someone won't do it, I guess you should take his place for today." She made sure that Henry saw the wink that she gave Charles as she took his hand and went to with him.

Henry was furious. "How dare she mock me!" he thought. Charles was his friend, but he was also a womanizer. He could bed any women that he comes across. He was jealous. He was very jealous at the way the queen smiled and laughed as she danced with Charles. He remembered how he was the one Katherine danced with, not Charles, not anyone, just him. He remembered how she would laugh and smile and make fun of him when he would step on her feet. He remembered the way that she looked at him and the way she twirled.

"Your majesty." Anne said as she tugged on his clothes. "Won't you dance with me?" she asked.

"Not now." Henry said as he went to go sit down. He picked the spot where he could see them, see what they are doing and making sure they aren't going overboard.

Katherine and Charles dance.

"Your majesty, you are quite the dancer." Charles complimented.

"Thank you Charles,"

"I have heard from Sir Thomas about the plan." He stated.

"I see." She said. "What do you think about?" she twirled around him as she saw Henry looking at them.

"It is perfect." Charles said grinning. This was his chance to get rid of the Boleyn's.

"Yes, it is working so far." Katherine replied.

"But I have one request, if your majesty agrees for me to say it."

"What is it Charles?"

"I am in love with Mary, Henry's younger sister." Explained Charles. "I know it may not sound real from me since my reputation isn't that great with women, but my feelings are true."

"So you want me to help?" asked Katherine. She knew that Charles was a womanizer, but she also knew that he loved Mary. She could tell by the way he looked at Mary.

"Yes, if it is alright."

"Of course, since you are helping me with Henry."

"Thank you, your grace." He said. He looked around and saw Henry looking at them, not blinking. It was as if Henry thought Charles would kidnap the queen. He smirked and turn to face the queen. "Why don't we make Henry regret not dancing with you?" He took the queens hand and danced. They danced like there was no tomorrow. He would give her a few hugs in between just to spice the king up. He would look at Henry occasionally and see his expressions. It was priceless.

"Oh Lord Charles, you do know how to get on his nerves." Laughed Katherine.

"We have been friends since a very long time." Replied Charles. He looked at Henry again and saw that he and Anne was together. He saw how Anne was trying to dance with Henry but Henry just kept ignoring her. This was the perfect moment to make him sorry. "Why don't we make this a little interesting?" He started to close the gap between the face of his and the queen.

"Charles?" Katherine asks.

"Just play along and try to fake a really good laugh." As he said that, he moved his lips towards the queen and moved his mouth to make it look like he was whispering to her, but he wasn't.

Katherine fake a laugh, she was very good at faking emotions and facial expressions since she has faked them in the past years, pretending that she and Henry were happily married. She looked over to Henry and saw him staring at her. She saw the face that she fell in love with, the facial expression that showed that he cared. He used to give this to her all the time when she would talk to other men. Maybe he did care but then again, he put her though misery. Now is the time for payback. She would hug Charles and mess with his hair, she would do all the things that she and Henry did. She would place her head of Charles shoulders as they danced though the classical music. She wanted Charles and Henry to switch. She wanted to hug Henry and dance with him, but he would deny it.

As Katherine and Charles were dancing, they heard footsteps getting closer to them, it felt like the whole room was going to fall. "That's enough." They heard Henry say it in a low mono tone voice.

Katherine saw his face, especially his eyes. He looked like that he was going to burst into tears. She saw how his eyes are watery like an ocean. She could see a few teardrops rolling down. He was crying. "Henry." She said.

"Let go of each other." He demanded in a low demanding voice, trying not to disturb the people around him.

Charles, seeing how angry and hurt his best friend is, let go of Katherine. "As your majesty wishes." He said. "If you excuse me, I need to go and receive gifts from the guests. Have fun." Before Charles left he whispered, "Your majesty, maybe you and the queen should talk in private and express your feelings to her." To Henry.

Henry watched has his friend left and grabbed Katherine's wrist and dragged her to his private work room. "Start explaining." He commanded.

Katherine saw how serious he got and remembered how his face was a few moments ago. She knew she was breaking him, and she wanted to keep doing it, no matter how much it hurts she wanted to make him feel the pain that he has caused her. "Henry, you said it yourself, you do not desire me. Therefore, I am free to do whatever I feel to do."

"Listen to me, women." He said. He started to move his face towards her until both their noses were touching. "I forbid you to have any relationships with any men on the face of the Earth!"

"No." she said. "If you can have relationships with other women while were are still married, why can't i?"

He stayed silent. He didn't know what to say, she was right. If he didn't have slept with other women, then this wouldn't have happened. Katherine wouldn't have been tired of him. He loosened his grip and sighed. He has lost again.

"Henry, if you do not want to me to have relationships with other men, then you should have thought of your actions beforehand." Katherine sighed. "I am retiring, please tell Charles to take care." As Katherine walked out of the room she saw Anne. The girl whom she hated.

"Your majesty." Anne said in a cold voice as she bowed.

Katherine laughed. "So you are here for Henry I suppose." Anne stayed quiet. "You should stop acting like you are better than me, after all, you are Henry's second choice." Katherine stated as she walked away.

* * *

 _ **A/N: yeah I know I made Katherine a B- in this one but I mean she had have been cold to Anne at some point in history. The girl took her husband! But the main reason(s) that I have made her like this is because I wanted to add more intense scenes between the three of them and it would be better to write about the two women feuding and raging at each other: D**_

 _ **But overall, I don't think I can update frequently like I am now, I am preparing for college entrance and I have school: D But I will try to get at least 1 -2 chapters for 1-2 weeks.**_


End file.
